Video and audio coverage of many major metropolitan areas is reaching a point of saturation such that nearly every square foot of some cities is under surveillance by at least one static or moving audio/visual camera. Similarly, enterprise and commercial customers are beginning to deploy video and audio recording devices throughout their privately owned real estate as well for security, data mining, or other purposes. Some governmental agencies and commercial entities are deploying their own audio and/or audio/video recording devices or are obtaining legal access to separately owned audio/video recording devices, or some combination thereof, and are beginning to deploy centralized command or security centers to monitor these recording devices. As the number of audio and audio/video feeds increases, however, it becomes difficult to review all of the feeds being provided in real-time and to derive useful information from such feeds, such that the increased value of such audio and audio/video monitoring and the ability to identify situations of concern or opportunity decreases substantially.
Thus, there exists a need for an improved method, device, and system for real-time language detection and language heat-map data structure creation and/or modification that can parse the enormous amount of audio information being generated across such audio and audio/video feeds and for taking further automated and intelligent actions based thereon.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.
The apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments of the present invention so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.